Leave Again
by Akikazu
Summary: {AU} Sequel to Meet Again. Three months after there wedding Sesshomaru disappears. Leaving Kagome alone and pregant, and facing a new danger. {COMPLETE!}
1. Prologue

Hi! This is the sequel to Meet Again. All of everyone who wanted it should thank UltaAnimeFangurl2004. She's the one who got me to deal with her to do this. Luckily I had an idea for it, but now I have to balance two fics. And schools going to start soon. sigh Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Inu Yasha and co.  
  
Prologue   
  
Sesshomaru gazed down at his sleeping wife. She slept a lot these days, but it wasn't unusual for a woman that was five months pregnant. They had only been married for three months, but it seemed as if it had been much longer. He couldn't imagine not coming home to her. She helped him when he was missing Rin, when she decided she wanted to go to school in the U.S.A.  
  
A knock on the door brought Sesshomaru out of his musings. Not wanting to wake Kagome he opened the door and stepped out of their bedroom. A servant was waiting for him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Someone told me to give this to you," the servant answered.  
  
The servant handed him an envelope. Sesshomaru took it and dismissed the servant with a hand gesture. He opened the envelope and took out the letter. His hands were shaking by the time he finished reading it. He went back into his bedroom and gathered a few things. He wrote a letter for his wife, and kissed her forehead on the way out.  
  
"I love you Kagome," he whispered as he left.  
  
Elsewhere   
  
In one of the infinite dark rooms, a shadow lounged in a chair. Looking up at the barely visible clock it smirked.  
  
"Revenge."  
  
End Chapter   
  
Akikazu: Just a short prologue to get you in the mood. reads last few paragraphs I think the shadow is a little creepy.  
  
Kejie: I think you're a little creepy, and you also have an obsession with going away. Come on first there's Meet Again, and then there was Return To Me, and now Leave Again!  
  
Akikazu: But how about Corner Of Your Eye?  
  
Kejie: Song-fics don't count.  
  
Akikazu: Whatever. Bye peoples. 


	2. Angels Fall

Are all of you happy now? I put my other fic on hold because of this story. When I was trying to write it, it came out too rush because I only wanted to write this only. Humph!  
  
Disclaimer: only while I sleep, in my dreams!  
  
Leave Again Angels Fall   
  
Kagome was crying, she always seemed to be crying. It was one of her few reactions since Sesshomaru had left a month ago. She didn't do anything any more, no shopping with Sango and Ayame, no movies with Souta, no family dinners on Sunday, she didn't even go to the day care center anymore.  
  
Sango peeked inside the door and saw Kagome crying on her bed. She sighed, Kagome had slipped unresistingly into depression. Sango was sure it wasn't good for the baby. She stepped inside the room.  
  
"Come on Kagome, let's go shopping for the baby," Sango said.  
  
"I miss Sesshomaru," Kagome cried.  
  
"Please Kagome," Sango begged.  
  
Kagome nodded and stood up. Even though she had committed herself to never being happy, she didn't want others to be unhappy. Sango sprang up and ran out of the room, leaving Kagome to get ready. She ran down stairs and into the living room. Miroku was sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands. Kagome's loss had been hard on all of them. He looked up as Sango bounced into the room.  
  
"She's coming," she announced.  
  
"All right I'll call the gang," Miroku replied.  
  
He took out his cell phone and started dialing. Sesshomaru's disappearance had brought everyone a little closer. Everyone wanted to help Kagome, but she had locked herself away. Some times they would catch a glimpse of the old her, but the moments usually lasted only a few fragile moments.  
  
Just as he finished calling everyone up and tell them all where to meet, Kagome came down the stairs. She was thin for being six months pregnant and there were smudges under her eyes, from a lack of sleep. She smiled slightly at seeing Miroku, she went to him and hugged him.  
  
"Hello, Miroku," she greeted.  
  
"Hi, Kagome," he replied.  
  
"Let's go! I want to shop!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
Kagome giggled and walked out the door. Miroku drove and the girls sat in the back. They chattered idly, while Miroku drove, quietly listening to their conversation. It took them twelve minutes to get to the mall. Miroku parked and helped Kagome out. She had a cheery smile on her face, but Miroku could see the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I love being pregnant, but I miss having a waist," Kagome joked.  
  
Sango giggled. Kagome cocked her head as they all started for the mall.  
  
"I don't know Sango, you won't be laughing when you're pregnant," Kagome said.  
  
Sango stopped giggling and looked stunned for a second. Miroku chuckled lightly and Kagome laughed, when Sango turned red. Miroku opened the door and Sango walked in followed by Kagome. Their friends immediately gathered around them. They hugged Kagome in greeting, it was after all the first time that she had left the house since Sesshomaru's disappearance.  
  
"Oh my, your all here. Now we won't to hold any bags will we ladies," Kagome announced.  
  
This announcement was met with laughter, this was the Kagome they knew. After a few minutes Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and started dragging her to a store, along with Kouga's girlfriend Ayame. Miroku tailing after them, the rest of the group following at a slower pace.  
  
"It's like nothing ever happened," Kouga commented.  
  
"But we all know that's not that it's just a facade," Souta replied sadly.  
  
"You can see the sadness in her eyes though," Musou said.  
  
"She's pretending for us," Juroumaru added.  
  
"I can't believe Sesshomaru would do this to her," Kohaku declared indignantly.  
  
"Even I didn't know my half-brother could sink so low," Inu Yasha announced.  
  
Kagome turned back to see all the guys lagging behind. She looked at Sango and Ayame who were looking over various articles of baby clothes.  
  
"Come on slow pokes, keep up," she shouted.  
  
The boys picked up their pace and hurried to their impatient friend.  
  
Later   
  
They sat at the food court eating after their energy draining shopping spree. Miroku, Kouga, Inu Yasha, and Juroumaru were tired from carrying bags. Souta, Kohaku, and Musou carried their own small bag, having been declared to small to carry shopping bags, by Ayame. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame carried one bag each, the bags holding stuff that they didn't trust the boys with.  
  
Kagome sighed, she was glad the whole group was here instead of just Miroku and Sango. If she was only here with those to she would have felt like a third wheel. She would also have to spend the whole time thinking about the time before Sesshomaru had left. She mentally shook herself, she would keep a strong front for her friends.  
  
Kagome looked around at the group gathered around her. Sango and Miroku were flirting, as where Ayame and Kouga. Souta, Musou, and Kohaku were discussing the newest movies, tearing them to shreds. Juroumaru was in deep discussion with Inu Yasha, probably arguing was more like it. Kagome sighed again, even with all of these people she felt left out. Sango suddenly slapped Miroku.  
  
"Hentai!" She shouted.  
  
The group laughed as Miroku looked innocently shocked. Kagome was glad to see he hadn't changed.  
  
"But Sango, what did I do?" He asked.  
  
"Stupid perverted boyfriend," Sango muttered.  
  
She turned to Kagome. She had a bid smile and watched as Kagome's laughter quieted.  
  
"So Kagome what have you decided to name your baby?" Sango questioned.  
  
Ayame hearing the topic that was being brought up abandoned her boyfriend and joined the discussion.  
  
"Is it a boy or girl?" Ayame asked.  
  
"I don't know Sesshomaru and I decided not to have an ultrasound, and we can't find a name we both agree on," Kagome answered.  
  
Then as if realizing whose name she had mentioned, he face fell a bit. Everyone, save Kouga and Inu Yasha noticed her change of expression. Unfortunately, said people decided to join the conversation.  
  
"That bastard, when I find him I'll beat him till an inch of his life," Kouga announced.  
  
"Not if I beat you to it. I got first dibs anyway, she's my sister in-law and he's my half-brother," Inu Yasha argued.  
  
"We'll just murder Sesshomaru together!" Kouga compromised.  
  
"No way Sesshomaru's all mine!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and started chanting mentally. I will not cry, I will not cry. On and on, she didn't notice that Miroku and Juroumaru had stopped the pair that that had brought her to this. While Kouga and Inu Yasha were being berated by her two unofficially adopted brothers, the rest of the group gathered around her. Stray tear fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't cry sis, it's okay," Souta soothed.  
  
"Come on Kagome, please don't cry," Ayame pleaded.  
  
"I-I miss him s-so much," Kagome cried.  
  
She opened her eyes and more tears fell. She slipped off her chair and onto the floor. Sango gathered her into her embrace.  
  
"I w-want h-him to come b-back," she continued.  
  
"Shh, he'll come back Kagome," Sango soothed.  
  
"No he won't, he hates me!" Kagome wailed.  
  
"No one hates you Kagome," Kohaku said.  
  
Miroku, Juroumaru, Kouga, and Inu Yasha had joined the group. The last two looked extremely guilty for ruining everyone's day.  
  
"Come on I think it's time we take her back," Miroku announced.  
  
Juroumaru lifted Kagome away from Sango and lead the way out. Ayame and Sango follow, while the rest of the boy started picking up the bags. Juroumaru carried Kagome to Miroku's car. Sango opened the door for him and he set Kagome down in the back seat. She had stopped crying and was now sleeping. Miroku loaded Sango's and Kagome's bags into the trunk and got into the driver's seat. Sango sat in the passenger seat and they drove off quietly.  
  
They were silent all the way back to Kagome's house. Kagome was awake, but silently stared out a window. When they arrived Kagome got out and went inside, Miroku followed carrying her bags. Sango walked besides Kagome.  
  
"Leave the bags in the living room, the servant will take care of it," she said.  
  
Miroku nodded and did what she said. Kagome stopped and looked at Sango. She took her hand and held it in a friendly manner.  
  
"I know you were trying to help me, but please don't do this again," Kagome said.  
  
Sango nodded her head after a slight hesitation. Kagome wanted to be alone and she could respect that. She went down to living room to get Miroku so they could leave. Kagome drifted into her room and shut the door. She went to the desk and pulled out a letter. She sat on the bed and, as was her tradition, read the letter aloud.  
  
"Kagome, I must leave you. I'll understand if you hate me for leaving you. If you should desire a divorce my lawyer will have the papers ready for you. Yours, Sesshomaru," she read  
  
Kagome put the letter away. It was so cold and unemotional, he didn't even sign it love, just yours. It was really simple in her mind. He didn't love her and would stay away. Kagome lay back on her bed, both mentally and physically exhausted.  
  
In A Valley By The Mountains   
  
Sesshomaru looked out the window. The wind blew dying sakura blossoms to the ground. He slammed his fist on the window ceil.  
  
"Damn you," he growled.  
  
From the cloudy sky white powder fell. The first snow, in November. Sesshomaru sighed and watched the snow fall.  
  
"I should be there with her, watching the snow fall," he said.  
  
He sighed again and walked away from the window. It was going to be a long few months.  
  
Elsewhere   
  
In the same dark room, the same shadow smirked. It watched as the snow fell, drifting down and fluttering in the wind.  
  
"Soon, after all even angels fall."  
  
End Chapter   
  
Akikazu: shivers The shadow still creeps me out.  
  
Kejie: Indeed.  
  
Akikazu: It's nice to know that some of you are the original reviewers from Meet Again.  
  
Kejie: It shows weak blood.  
  
Akikazu: Oh hush you. Bye peoples. 


	3. Snow

All righty peoples, first off I would like to announce to everyone that I HAVE NO LIFE! All I could think of is how much I'd rather be on the computer than sleeping, or doing this and that. Next off I would like to comment on how much I like getting reviews, even if they talk about something completely unrelated to my story. So be nice people and send reviews.  
  
I couldn't help but want to reply to this reviewer.  
  
Sesshomaru4eva203: Thanks for defending me. And you're very smart on your views on the villain.  
  
Disclaimer: shakes head and wanders off  
  
Chapter Two Snow   
  
Kagome had undergone a radical change the day after the unfortunate mall incident. She was bustling around her home helping the cook fix a large, early dinner so the gang could come over. Even though they all had jobs they all said they would take time off to come, it seemed as if they didn't want to upset her.  
  
Sitting down to take a break Kagome looked out the window. The first snow had fallen last night and she felt like a new person. She had come to grips with the fact that Sesshomaru no longer loved her and felt drained. Unfortunately she also felt emotionless, and because she was used to constantly feeling the jumbled emotions, she was starting to wonder if she was still human.  
  
Shaking herself from her musings she stood up again. She walked down the hallway and back to her room to ready herself. She sighed as she passed through all the clothes than didn't fit her any more, but at least she was past the morning sickness phase.  
  
Outside it was cloudy and the windows were frosted over. The trees were sprinkled with snow, it would appear to be like a fairyland, but to Kagome it was a memory. It was a day like this when they had first met. Taking a trip own memory lane she thought back to the first time she met Sesshomaru.  
  
Flashback   
  
She was late! Kagome ran down the sidewalk towards the school. It was her first day at this school and she had slept in. Her family had moved down here because there were better police jobs down here. For her short fourteen years, Kagome had seen more of Japan than most other people.  
  
"We are always moving. We can't just stay in one place for a few years," Kagome complained.  
  
So caught up in her whining she didn't notice that she didn't see that ahead of her the sidewalk was glazed over with ice. Kagome walked on it and her feet slipped out from under her.  
  
"Eep!" She squeaked in surprise.  
  
Before she could make contact with the hard ground a strong arm caught around her waist. She cautiously open her eyes and peered straight in to cold amber eyes.  
  
"Is the pretty lady okay?" Another voiced asked.  
  
Kagome broke eye contacted and examined her rescuer. The guy was tall and good looking. He had pale skin and waist long silver hair that was tied back. He in turn examined her, his amber eyes showed no emotion as he swept them over her body. She blushed and then saw a little girl approaching them from behind.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rin and this is my big brother," the little girl said.  
  
"Uh, hello I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome answered.  
  
"We're going to school, but I took a long time to get ready so we're late," Rin chattered.  
  
Kagome smiled and turn to her rescuer. His cold attitude didn't affect her at all.  
  
"Thanks for catching me," she thanked.  
  
"It was nothing. You should know better than to run on ice," he replied.  
  
Then he turned and walked away with Rin trailing behind him still talking. Kagome stood there in shock for a second, then flushed lightly in anger.  
  
"Humph, stupid arrogant jerk. I can't believe I though he was good looking. He's too rude to be good looking," she muttered as she continued walking.  
  
It wasn't until later that she learned her nemesis's name, Sesshomaru Matsura.  
  
End Flashback   
  
By the time she was done reliving their meeting Kagome was ready to meet her friends. She walked though the walls and sat it the living room by the doorway to wait for them. Soon enough they started arriving, to her surprise Souta, Kohaku, and Musou were first to arrive. A servant opened the door as soon as they knock and Kagome got up and hugged them.  
  
"I can't believe you are the first people to get here, usually you three are some of the last," Kagome said in greetings.  
  
"Yeah, it feels weird getting here first, but since we're early, can we borrow your PS2?" Souta asked.  
  
"I should have known. I knew there was a reason you gave it to me. But go ahead it's in the closet, you can hook it up in the living room," Kagome answered.  
  
Souta jumped up and ran to get it and Kohaku went to get the games in the car. Musou watch Kagome carefully, she turn to him with a slight smile.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered.  
  
"Yesterday you were pretty upset."  
  
"I just came to grips with reality, that's all."  
  
"You know we're all here for you to talk to Kagome. You may be able to hide your sadness from some of us, but a few of us are bound to notice."  
  
"You're old before your time Musou."  
  
"Being force into a gang will do that to you."  
  
Kohaku came back inside and pulled Musou away, so they could all play. Souta had already hooked up the PS2 to the TV while they were talking. The doorbell rang and the servant opened the door. Sango and Miroku walked inside. Sango looked around and her eyes rested on the three guys sitting in front of the TV.  
  
"Wow, they beat us," Sango said.  
  
"That's a first," Miroku added.  
  
"Hi sis," Kohaku said without turning around.  
  
"Hello you two," Kagome greeted.  
  
"Hi Kagome," Sango replied.  
  
She hugged Kagome and Miroku then did the same. The doorbell rang again and Kouga and Ayame came in. Kouga saw the boys on the PS2 and shook his head. Ayame immediately rushed over and hugged Kagome.  
  
"Are you feeling better today?" she asked.  
  
"A lot, thanks for asking," Kagome replied.  
  
Kouga gave Kagome a little hug and she smiled brightly. Juroumaru came in through the kitchen, he was not smiling.  
  
"You left the back door open," he accused.  
  
"Only because I know you won't go in through the front," Kagome retorted.  
  
His scowl got blacker and he sat down on the couch sulkily.  
  
"Everyone but Inu Yasha is here," Kagome announced.  
  
"Then everyone that needs to be here is here," Kouga replied.  
  
"I herd that stupid," Inu Yasha said from the doorway.  
  
"What ya gonna do about it?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Kouga," Ayame said warningly.  
  
Kouga turned and proceeded to ignore Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha just smirked.  
  
"Can we go eat now?" Kagome asked coolly.  
  
Inu Yasha cocked his head at her tone of voice and lack of facial expression, but then followed everyone into the dinning room.  
  
Dinner was everything but a quiet affair. Miroku's hands wandered, and he ended getting slapped foe his trouble. Kohaku and Souta were arguing about which games had better graphics. Sango and Ayame were talking about babies in an effort to pull Kagome into the conversation. Inu Yasha and Kouga appeared to be having an eating contest. Juroumaru and Musou were watching Kagome closely. Kagome herself was quietly eating her food.  
  
The food was gone quickly and everyone was gone, except for Juroumaru. He sat across the table from Kagome and continued to watch her. She squirmed under the scrutiny.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked finally.  
  
Juroumaru shrugged, "come take a walk with me."  
  
Kagome stood and went to get a jacket. Juroumaru waited for her at the front door. Together in silent mutual agreement they walked to the park. They walked in companionable silence until they got to the middle of the park. This is where she was married, four months ago. Kagome stopped and stared at the place where the altar used to be.  
  
"It seems like a life time ago," she whispered.  
  
"I know," he replied.  
  
"I remember being happy, but I never knew something like this would happen."  
  
"Everyone thought you two were meant for each other."  
  
"But everyone was wrong weren't they. I guess we weren't meant to be together. Maybe I wasn't meant to be happy."  
  
"Everyone was meant to find happiness."  
  
"Why did you ask me to walk with you?"  
  
"I want to know why you changed Kagome. You don't act like you any more."  
  
Kagome was looking at Juroumaru, but now she turned back to the scenery. She wanted to talk to someone, but she also didn't want to. So she gave him an indirect answer.  
  
"Snow is so pretty, isn't it? So white and pure, it seems to erase all traces of ugliness, but when it melts all the ugliness is still there. And all that's left is the wetness," Kagome said.  
  
Juroumaru looked slightly confused but he also had a knowing look in his eyes. So she continued.  
  
"Even though I know it will melt, I always hope that the snow will clean away all the ugliness. It can never happen, but I can wish, can't I?"  
  
"You can't just erase the past Kagome. Trying to do so is like, trying to keep snow from falling. The past will always be there, you have to face it. And hopefully you come away with a peace of wisdom," Juroumaru replied.  
  
Kagome just continued to watch as more snow fell. Juroumaru sighed in defeat. It seemed that Kagome wouldn't say any more.  
  
"Come Kagome, I'll walk you home," he said.  
  
"No I want to stay here for a while. I'll be fine, you go ahead and go home," Kagome replied.  
  
"Okay, but remember that me and Musou are here for you. I think we'll understand better than anyone else, after all we were both abandoned too," Juroumaru said.  
  
He turned and walked away. Kagome walked slowly to a bench and sat down. She continued to watch as the snow fell, and when it finally stopped she stood and started to leave. She stopped by a small duck pond. It wasn't frozen over yet but would soon be.  
  
Remembering when she was little her mom had told her about the lake goddess that granted wishes. She took out her handkerchief and out a few late blooming sakura blossoms on it. She gently set the hanky in the water and watched it sink. A few fish swam to where some of the blossoms still floated.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly and stood. She turned and left walking home, her heart slightly lighter than before. Turning back to look at the pond her smile disappeared.  
  
"Please lake goddess, grant my wish," she whispered.  
  
As she continued to walk the snow started to fall again.  
  
In A Valley By The Mountains   
  
Sesshomaru watched as the snow continued to fall. His face blank save for the angry fire in his eyes.  
  
"He will pay."  
  
An Apartment   
  
Juroumaru opened the door and saw that Musou was sitting on the couch. He waved and sat on a sofa across form him.  
  
"Well?" Musou asked.  
  
"She doesn't want to talk about it, but she's trying to distance herself and keep herself from getting hurt," Juroumaru answered.  
  
"We should call him," Musou commented.  
  
"But of course," Juroumaru replied.  
  
Musou stood and grabbed the phone. He looked on a nearby stick note and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello, it's Musou."  
  
Juroumaru lifted his arm slightly and predicted what the man on the other side on the call was saying.  
  
"Juroumaru was talking to her. She's starting to distance herself."  
  
Musou listened to the other person, while Juroumaru predicted what the other guy would say.  
  
"You'll have to make a move soon."  
  
Musou held the phone away from his ear as shouting started from the phone. Juroumaru grinned the guy was so predictable. Musou replaced the phone on his ear, wincing slightly.  
  
"Yes we'll follow her."  
  
Juroumaru perked up at that, maybe this guy wasn't that predictable. Musou nodded.  
  
"Of course we won't interfere with your plan."  
  
Juroumaru's eyes glittered, nothing like a little undercover work to solve a boredom problem.  
  
"Oh, and Miroku is getting close. He's a smart one," Musou laughed slightly.  
  
Juroumaru chuckled. Miroku was getting close, and he hadn't even hired a detective, but everyone else remained obliviously ignorant.  
  
"See you then."  
  
Musou hung up the phone. He collapsed back into the recliner. He looked up at Juroumaru.  
  
"Do you think Kagome will expect anything?" He asked.  
  
"No," Juroumaru answered.  
  
Elsewhere   
  
The shadow hung up a phone. His two undercover people had just reported. It seemed as if everything was going as planed. He would have to make a move soon.  
  
"Ah, but I do love playing cat and mouse. Especially with such a beautiful, and ignorant mouse."  
  
End Chapter   
  
Akikazu: That took a while.  
  
Kejie: You bend your characters too much.  
  
Akikazu: But it makes the story so much more interesting.  
  
Kejie: raises brow  
  
Akikazu: Bye people. 


	4. Strength Of Pain

I do not wish to speak.  
  
Disclaimer: Get lost.  
  
Chapter Three Strength Of Pain  
  
Kagome pulled on her jacket once again. The servants knew well what she was doing, for she had been doing it for a month. Kagome opened the door and stepped out side into the snow and started her walk to the park.  
  
November had been an uneventful month. Thanksgiving had been only a week ago and she was sure there were still left overs in the fridge. The gang had come over and eaten, but the meal had been uncommonly quiet. It might have been her fault, for she had said more than needed.  
  
The group had been surprised when Inu Yasha had brought over his girlfriend. The girl was extremely hyper and had black hair that went to her chin. The girl also seemed to have a hair fetish. Her name was Yura. Although Sango didn't care for her, Ayame immediately liked her. Most of the conversation was those two talking with periodic interjections by one of the boys.  
  
Kagome sat on one of the benches in the park and watched the snow fault. She did this as much as she could, just come to the park and watch the snow fall. This was her escape from her life. Kagome no longer new pain she just felt numb. She no longer thought it possible for her to feel pain. She had even started calling Sesshomaru, Sessho again. She hadn't called him that since he had left, it had been too painful.  
  
A soft voice that drifted on the wind broke through her thoughts. Kagome focused on the voice and heard the voice singing.  
  
"So be gental if you please, 'cause you hand are in my hair but my heart is in your teeth. And it makes me want to near you always. I want to be you always."  
  
Kagome shook her head as the voice faded on the wind. Sighing she turned her attention back to the snow. The snow had lightened up. Now only a few flakes drifted down. A few minutes later it stopped completely. Standing up she went to the pond. Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a rose. A thorn pricked her finger and blood welled in the small wound. Kagome looked at it dispassionately and shrugged. She tossed the rose lightly into the pond. It floated for a second before some fish came up to explore the new item. They dragged it down.  
  
Kagome cocked her head and looked down at her finger. The blood had streamed down her finger and dripped off. It bled quiet a lot for such a small wound, but it didn't hurt at all. She sighed and started the walk back home. The wind was frosty and Kagome decided to take a short cut, it wouldn't be good for the baby if she got sick.  
  
Walking down the dark alleyway between two stores, she failed to notice the shadow that followed her. She spotted it a split second before it grabbed her. Kagome gave a startled cry before she was yanked back by her arm. She struggled but her movements were hindered by her pregnancy. Her captor obviously growing tired of her efforts wrenched her arm up. Kagome gasped as she heard the crunching of bones.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Her captor asked sadistically.  
  
Kagome thought she could hear a smirk in those words and took exception to it. She stomped down on one of her captor's feet. She smirked as her captor yelped and released her. Kagome smashed her hands into the back of it' head and ran. She ran out of the alleyway and into one of the restaurants. Breathing heavily she leaned against the door.  
  
Then the intense pain hit her. Kagome sunk against the door griping her left wrist. As she gave a moan of pain she started noticing the people gathering around her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She looked up and noticed Inu Yasha's face through her hazy gaze. He moved towards her as she closed her eyes. He noticed her wrist and lifted her up and looked behind at the people gathered around them.  
  
"Some one get a car," he ordered.  
  
He looked back down at Kagome and she opened her eyes again. Her eyes were blurry, but after a second she focused on Inu Yasha. She smiled weakly up at him.  
  
"I guess that I can feel pain after all," she whispered.  
  
Her eyes closed and Kagome blacked out. A man rushed out the door and Inu Yasha followed him to his car. The man drove them to the hospital and dropped them off. Inu Yasha carried Kagome into the hospital. The hospital had already been notified about Kagome coming in so they took her directly into a prepared room. Inu Yasha was left to pace in the waiting room. Inspiration hit him and he took out his cell phone and started calling the gang.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
I that same room the sun shown through the window, illuminating the normally dark place. No one lurked in the forsaken halls. It seemed the shadow was on the prowl.  
  
Miroku's Office  
  
Miroku was sitting behind his desk and looking through files. He no longer aspired to be a monk. He dropped that as soon as he was out of collage and they mentioned being celibate. Now he was a detective, after they had found Kagome he wanted to continue doing stuff like that. He also had a wide range of influence and informants. He was an expert at gathering information, after all he spent all his collage and some of his high school years as the Information King.  
  
He opened one of the folders and scowled. This wasn't really a case, he was helping out Kagome. This particular folder held Sesshomaru's current location. The man was soon going to get an angry visitor; Miroku was going to stop down there within the week. He looked down at all the information and scowled again. He was missing a vital piece of information, why Sesshomaru had left.  
  
His sources told him that Sesshomaru was also in a terrible mood. He seemed to miss Kagome as much as Kagome missed him. So now he need to know why. The phone besides him rang. Miroku picked it up before the second ring. It might be someone with information, after all only his informants had the number for this line.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
He listened.  
  
"Yes, and what does that have to do with the light of day?"  
  
After a second Miroku's face visibly paled. He took out a paper and started writing, keeping the phone to his ear with his shoulder.  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
He listened. Then went even paler.  
  
"WHAT?" He shouted.  
  
He again listened.  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
Miroku hung up the phone. This was bad, it meant Kagome might be in danger. Then it hit him, this might have something to do with Sesshomaru's leaving. His cell phone rang and Miroku answered it after he finished writing down some notes.  
  
"Hello?" He said politely.  
  
He listened on the phone for a minute then jumped up and grabbed his keys.  
  
"I'm on my way," he said and hung up.  
  
He rushed out the front door and into his car. Driving his car faster than the speed limit he left. A single word fluttered back on the wind.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Juroumaru's Car  
  
Juroumaru drove as fast as the speed limit, going over would only get them pulled over. Musou sat fidgeting in the passenger's seat. Juroumaru tossed him a cell phone.  
  
"Call him and tell him," he said.  
  
Musou dialed the number. He listened intently, while looking out the window.  
  
"Kagome's in the hospital," he said quickly.  
  
There was a shout from the phone. Musou winced at the volume.  
  
"I don't know," Musou said.  
  
He listened intently and then hung up the phone. He then looked at Juroumaru.  
  
"He says that he can't come down yet," Musou announce.  
  
"Damn," Juroumaru replied.  
  
The Hospital  
  
Inu Yasha continued to pace the waiting room after he finished calling everyone. The doors slammed open as Miroku and Sango came in. They were closely followed by Kouga, Souta, and Kohaku. Who were followed by Juroumaru and Musou. They all sat down and silently waited for news on Kagome.  
  
Ayame came in through the door and smiled at the gathering. She made eye contact with Inu Yasha as she spoke.  
  
"Kagome's fine, she had a broken wrist though," she announced.  
  
A relived sigh went through the group and everyone started hugging again. Sango made the mistake of hugging Miroku and a second later he was laying on the floor. A pissed off Sango stood above him.  
  
"Stupid Hentai," she muttered.  
  
Everyone laughed at their antics.  
  
"You guys are taking too much room, now that Kagome's okay you can all go and one of you can just take her home," Ayame said.  
  
"We'll take her, we're off today," Juroumaru said.  
  
Musou nodded in agreement and everyone else sighed and left. Ayame shrugged and went back through the door.  
  
Juroumaru and Musou sat down and waited for Kagome to be ready to go home. About an hour later Kagome came through the doors and hugged Juroumaru and Musou. Her left arm was in a cast and brace and it future harried her moments.  
  
"What happened Kagome?" Juroumaru asked.  
  
"I was attacked while I was coming home," Kagome replied quietly.  
  
"I think I would be a good idea if someone stayed with you from now on," Musou suggested.  
  
Kagome looked surprised.  
  
"You don't think this was planed, do you?" she asked.  
  
"I think it was," Juroumaru answered.  
  
"But who?"  
  
Kagome's question went unanswered, for the moment.  
  
In The Valley By The Mountains  
  
Sesshomaru was in a dark mood he had locked himself in his room, so he wouldn't do something he would regret later. He punched a dummy in the corner and went back to the desk and pulled out a letter, he glared at it wanting to throw it in the fire.  
  
"I hate you," he declared.  
  
He dropped the letter and went to the window and stare out. It wasn't snowing but the skies were back and it fit his mood perfectly.  
  
"I should be there for her," he whispered.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
In the once light room, it was once more dark. The shadow was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the table. In his had he held a glass of wine. He raised it in salute to something unseen and sipped. He then put the glass down.  
  
"How far can you go, my toy? Where is your limit? Kagome, welcome to my game."  
  
End Chapter  
  
Kejie: Akikazu is in one of her 'moods'. She VERY upset. In fact when she finished this chapter she carried the laptop to me and dropped it on my lap. So see you later people. 


	5. Reasons

{bares fangs}  
  
Disclaimer: {growls}  
  
= = Chapter Four = Reasons = = = =  
  
Kagome sat on the bench and watched as the snow fell. The icy wind blew at her, but instead of chilling her it felt good.  
  
"Have you stared at the snow long enough yet?"  
  
Kagome looked at Juroumaru, who was sitting next to her. He was wearing a heavy jacket, but was still cold. Since the attack on her last week Juroumaru insisted that he stay as her bodyguard. When she had insisted that Sango take care of it, Juroumaru and Musou had bluntly refused the 'request'. Kagome took a small amount of satisfaction from the fact that every day she could drag Juroumaru out to watch the snow and he would be uncomfortably cold.  
  
The day after the attack all of her friends came over to her house to check up on her. Inu Yasha even brought over Yura. They had made the decision to visit Kagome everyday until her wrist healed. That was everyone but Miroku, he had reveled that he now was a detective and was currently working on a case. She could still see everyone's face.  
  
Flashback  
  
"So we'll all be visiting you everyday until your wrist is healed," Sango announced.  
  
"I can't," Miroku objected.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked, disappointed.  
  
"I have to work," Miroku answered.  
  
"What kind of work do you have to do, houshi?" Inu Yasha inquired.  
  
"I'm not really a monk," Miroku started.  
  
"Then what do you do?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I'm a detective and have to work on a case that came in recently. Sorry Kagome," Miroku apologized.  
  
Everyone was stunned, the Miroku they knew was way to... well, Mirokuish to be a detective.  
  
"It's okay, but you'll still come over once and a while right," Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Of course, I'm still going to be around," Miroku replied with a wink.  
  
Kagome was confused about the wink until till his hand move. She smiled, Sango had made a mistake in standing near him.  
  
"Hentai," Sango screeched.  
  
Miroku lay grinning on her floor. Everyone laughed, he was still the same Miroku after all. He had a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"It's always worth it," he stated.  
  
An angry Sango used her sandaled foot to bash his head.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome came out of her musings as a particularly freezing wind blew over her. She turned back to the slightly shivering Juroumaru.  
  
"Okay then, let go to the pond first," Kagome said.  
  
Juroumaru smiled gratefully and helped Kagome to her feet. One standing she looked down at her round stomached in disappointment.  
  
"I can't wait till I get to have a waist again," she muttered.  
  
"Come on let's go, I'm cold," Juroumaru complained.  
  
Kagome looked at him and saw that he was jumping around trying to get warm. She smiled and waddled over to the pond. After staring at the surface for a second she took out the rose, taking not to prick herself. She tossed it in and watched it. After the fish dragged it down she turned and head for home, Juroumaru was following her.  
  
"I don't know why we have to do this every day it snows," he grumbled.  
  
"Come on old man, the fresh air will keep you healthy," Kagome retorted.  
  
"It's not healthy to get sick," Juroumaru argued.  
  
"But you're not sick are you?" Kagome replied.  
  
Juroumaru continued to grumble, albeit to lowly for her to hear, all the way home.  
  
Miroku  
  
It had taken him a few days to learn all he could, but he was finally here. He was at the front doors on the man who had broken Kagome's heart. He knocked on the door and prayed that Sesshomaru would be the one to answer it. After a few painfully quiet minutes the door opened.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked freezingly.  
  
The anger that Miroku had buried rose at hearing seeing the man's arrogant face. He would get answers later, now was the time to unleash his anger. Miroku slammed his fist into Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru was taken by surprise and stumbled back a step. Miroku advanced and poked the man in his chest with a finger.  
  
"You, sir, had better explain why you left Kagome!" Miroku shouted.  
  
Sesshomaru had regained his composer as Miroku yelled. His face was an unemotional mask. He looked down at the man that was a good head shorter than himself.  
  
"We shall adjourn to my office," he said finally.  
  
Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walk to his office, not looking back at Miroku until he was settled behind his desk. Miroku had gathered himself and was watching Sesshomaru for any signs of retaliation.  
  
"I assume this is about my disappearance two and a half months ago," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Yes, it is," Miroku replied evenly.  
  
"Well, what do you want to know about?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Why did you leave? You two seemed so happy."  
  
"I was, Kagome is the best thing that ever happened to me. But-"  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause. Sesshomaru started into space and Miroku watched him carefully.  
  
"Well?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I got a letter, threaten Kagome. My presence, it seems, is now a danger to her," Sesshomaru finished.  
  
"If you knew she was in danger, why did you leave?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked Miroku straight in the eye as he answered.  
  
"I can do nothing when I don't know the enemy."  
  
"Well you have to come back, now!"  
  
Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow in question. Miroku glared at him.  
  
"Listen you arrogant bastard, they all escaped. All of them, except Kikyo and that's only because she was killed in the process. Shot dead," Miroku practically shout.  
  
Sesshomaru looked infuriated, it was the first emotion that Miroku had since he had arrived.  
  
"When?" He demanded.  
  
"A few days before you left, it was hushed up, if I didn't have connections in the force I wouldn't have known. Damn Sango doesn't know and she works there," Miroku answered.  
  
"What of the ass?"  
  
"He escaped too, the mental penitentiary is going nuts with worry."  
  
Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, obviously lost in deep thought. Then he refocused his gaze on Miroku, making him flinch under the scrutiny.  
  
"I will return, but she must not see me, I will take no chances on her life," he stated.  
  
"Then where will you go?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I have a place that will accept me. I want you to give Kagome something."  
  
Sesshomaru got to his feet and went to a cabinet and opened it. He drew out a piece of paper and handed it to Miroku. Miroku examined it and saw that it was a note.  
  
"You may go now," Sesshomaru said in dismissal.  
  
Miroku looked up at him and shrugged. He let himself out praying that the note would help put Kagome's mind and heart at ease.  
  
Kagome  
  
Kagome glared at the phone. It had interrupted her when the story was at the best part. Grouchily she pulled herself up from her comfortable seat. She snatched the phone of the hook.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
She listened and pale, she hung up the phone and stared into space. She stumbled back to the sofa and collapsed in a dead faint.  
  
Sango  
  
Sango hung up the phone. Kagome hadn't said anything about the news she had given her. This meant that they would all have to be on their guard.  
  
"It never ends, not for us."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
In the dark room the shadow was plotting and thinking. It seemed all the characters where coming into play, but it was too late the game had already started, two and a half months ago.  
  
= End Chapter = = = =  
  
Kejie: If you hadn't noticed Akikazu is still in her 'mood'. I just can't break her out of it, and it's my job. Do you think her attitude seeps into her writing? See you. 


	6. Almost Happy

I'm back! Scholl starts tomorrow and I'm so nervous, I'M GOING TO BE A FRESHMAN! Scary, ne? Any way here it goes.

Disclaimer: I no own Inu Yasha, I no own Inu Yasha.

- - Chapter Five - Almost Happy - - - -

Miroku stood at Kagome's front door. He was undecided about whether or not he should give Kagome the note from Sesshomaru. The lure was strong, but he respected Kagome and Sesshomaru too much to read the note. Sighing he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He sifted his feet as an icy wind blew around him.

The door creaked open slightly and then opened wider. Musou looked up at him both wariness and relief. Miroku was instantly on alert.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked.

"She... she fainted," Musou answered.

Miroku came inside and Musou closed the door. Miroku looked Musou and Musou pointed up the stairs. Miroku nodded and went up the stairs and into Kagome's room. Juroumaru sat on the bed. Miroku came closer and saw that a pale Kagome was lying under the covers.

"What happen?" Miroku asked sharply.

"We found her unconscious in the living room. The butler said that the phone had rang a few minutes before," Juroumaru answered.

Miroku nodded and looked down at Kagome. She was uncommonly pale. There were still traces of the dark smudges under her eyes. With her broken wrist and her obvious pregnancy, she looked even more delicate than usual. The sight of her raised a large amount of brotherly protection from him. Looking at Juroumaru he could see the same look in his eyes.

Looking down at Kagome, Miroku saw that her eyes were fluttering open. The eyes were hazy, but soon focused on his face. He could see sadness and terror in her eyes.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked.

"They loose. They're all wandering the streets," she said.

"Who?" Miroku inquired, although he knew whom they were talking about.

"Hojo and Naraku, and all of them, except Kikyo. S-she's dead," Kagome replied.

"I've got to make a phone call," Juroumaru said abruptly.

They watched as Juroumaru stood and left. Miroku knew there was something odd about the whole scenario. Kagome was in deep thought, could the person in the alleyway have been Hojo? Or perhaps Naraku? She felt naked fear run through her as she remembered one detail. Her face paled considerably. Miroku noticed immediately.

"Kagome?" He questioned.

"Sesshomaru isn't here to protect me this time," she whispered.

Miroku was pained at those words. Even though, for all she knew, Sesshomaru had abandoned her because he no longer loved her, she still had faith in him. Her first thought had been that only Sesshomaru could protect her. Miroku cursed inwardly, he couldn't do anything now but give her his message.

"Kagome, this letter was in my mail box and it's for you," Miroku handed her the note.

"But why was it at your house?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"I don't know, read it. I'll be right back."

Miroku stood and went out of the room, he was going to get a cup of hot tea or coco for Kagome.

Juroumaru

He took out his cell phone as soon as he was out of the door, he quickly went down the stairs and handed the phone to Musou. Musou took it silently and dialed.

"Kagome knows about the escape," Musou said into the phone.

Juroumaru smiled Musou had been listening on the other side of the door.

"Miroku is with her."

Juroumaru wondered if they should be wary of the man. He did seem to know a little too much, but he didn't know what they were doing, did he?

"Okay."

Juroumaru wondered what their orders would be.

"Why?"

Wincing he watched as Musou gave a pained expression and held the phone way from his ear. Musou shouldn't have questioned the orders. Juroumaru could hear the person shouting on the other side of the phone from where he stood.

"You runt don't you dare question me!" The voice from the phone said.

Grumbling quietly he put the phone back to his ear.

"Anything else?" Musou asked politely.

Juroumaru smiled widely, Musou was so funny to watch. Musou turned and glared at him. Then he hung up the phone and tossed it to him. Juroumaru caught it and smiled.

"Well?" Juroumaru asked in anticipation.

"We have been ordered to keep her away from the other girls. I have no idea why, I got shouted at when I asked," Musou answered.

"And?" Juroumaru prodded.

"He wants to be closer to Kagome. He's going to stay with us," Musou finished.

"But we don't need another room mate, the place is small enough," Juroumaru complained.

"Too bad."

Miroku

Miroku was about to go down the stairs when he heard Juroumaru and Musou talking. He decided to listen in, they were both suspicious anyway.

"Well?" He could hear Juroumaru say.

"We have been ordered to keep her away from the other girls. I have no idea why, I got shouted at when I asked," Musou answered.

"And?" Juroumaru prodded.

"He wants to be closer to Kagome. He's going to stay with us," Musou finished.

"But we don't need another room mate, the place is small enough," Juroumaru complained.

"Too bad," Musou said

Miroku was worried now. Something was defiantly going on. He straightened and walked down the stairs. He pretended that he didn't hear their conversation.

"Hey guys," he greeted cheerily.

"Hi," Musou replied.

Juroumaru simply nodded. Miroku went into the kitchen, both guys followed him curiously. Miroku rummaged in a cabinet and took out a mug. He filled it with water and out it in the microwave.

"I'm going to make some tea for Kagome," Miroku explained.

Musou nodded and started looking for the tea bags. Juroumaru took out the sugar. Together the tea was finished in two minutes.

Kagome

Kagome waited until Miroku shut the door before opening the letter. She read the letter aloud into the empty room.

"Sesshomaru, if you wish for your dear, little Kagome to remain unharmed you will abandon her. If you should decide to remain, I must warn you that I am close and you will not be able to stop me from hurting, and possibly killing her. Or perhaps something worse. Doesn't it kill you to know she's in danger and not being able to help her? I will have revenge," Kagome read.

Kagome put the letter down and stared into space. Suddenly she jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs. She tripped on the bottom step and closed her eyes waiting for impact. Strong hands grabbed her and she looked up. Juroumaru was frowning down at her. Miroku was behind him carrying a mug and Musou was behind him holding a jar of sugar.

"Why are you out of bed?" Juroumaru practically shouted.

"Sorry, but I could stay. He still loves me!" Kagome bubbled.

Now Musou was frowning. On the other hand an unholy grin stretched across Miroku's face. He handed her the tea and she went to the table. She took the sugar from Musou and prepared her tea. A smile on her face, Musou though she was almost glowing. Miroku looked wistful.

"She looks almost happy," he said.

Juroumaru nodded and sighed, she wouldn't be truly happy unless Sesshomaru returned to her.

Sesshomaru

He was driving. He hated driving alone, he didn't know why, but he did. Especially after he had started dating Kagome.

"Soon, Kagome. We'll be together soon," he promised.

Somewhere Else

In the room where the shadow used to lurk, the sun shone merrily through the windows. The desk and furniture was gone. There was no sign that such an evil presence had ever been there. Save the dark spot on the beige carpet. It was fascinating, the brownish red, in comparison to the stark beige of the carpet. It innocently laid there, a mother's worst nightmare. Or maybe something more, blood.

It seemed that even though the shadow had moved on, he had left a mark. Maybe no one would notice the maid that had been rape and brutally slaughtered, in the bathtub.

Elsewhere

In a new dark and murky room the shadow lurked. He had been forced to move out of his old lair. He hadn't the money to keep the place, he wasn't able to hold a job any more. So he had moved in with his informants. He heaved a sigh, it was for the better he supposed. This room was closer to his toy.

He had gotten revenge on the woman who had told him he had to move out. The shadow chuckled darkly. Yes, he was defiantly the vengeful sort.

- - End Chapter - - - -

Akikazu: Shadow, scary.

Kejie: - Raises brow -

Akikazu: - glares - Any way tell me who you think the shadow and his informants are. If at least five people get it right I'll write another Kag/Sess story. I told Kejie who they are so I won't cheat. I'll give you a clue.

It's not an obvious answer

Akikazu: Isn't that helpful?

Kejie: - sarcastically - Sure.

Akikazu: I know!

Kejie: It's...

Akikazu: - gags Kejie - If you tell I will have to kill you!

Kejie: Uph ung!

Akikazu: Bye people!


	7. Broken

I survived my first week of high school! I didn't even get Fridayed, as in Freshman Friday. I'm so relieved, that nothing happened to me. But lets take a moment to mourn for the not so lucky freshmen, one of whom had to leave in an ambulance. Peace, peoples.

Chapter Six: Broken

Eight months pregnant. Kagome sighed and looked down at her stomach, she felt emotions surging through her. She looked at all her friends, minus her brother and Kohaku gathered in her living room.

"I'm fat," she announced plainly.

"I'll say, you're as big as a house Kagome," Yura said spitefully.

Everyone gaped at Yura in shock, and then they heard a loud sniffle and turned back to Kagome with an expression of horror. Kagome sniffled again and started crying. Sango was on her feet and at Kagome's side in an instant.

"It's okay, Kagome, it's all right," Sango soothed.

Kagome cried harder and all the boys rushed to her side, alarmed at her mood. Four eyes glared at her but she didn't notice. One of the boys turned to them and scowled.

Elsewhere

A single beam shone into the room. The shadow and his minions were on the prowl.

Kagome

They had tried everything but Kagome just continued to cry. She hadn't said one word and everyone was alarmed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked once again.

She wasn't expecting an answer and was surprised when she got one.

"I want Sessho!" Kagome cried.

The panic worsened, they couldn't do anything about Sesshomaru. A knock on the door interrupted her and Kagome stopped crying with a sniffle. She stood and waddled to the door to open it.

In the living room everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Kouga looked a little put out.

"Pregnant women," he huffed.

Sango smashed him on the head. Miroku looked at him sympathetically and helped him up.

"I know it hurts," he said comfortingly.

Kouga let out a low growl and stalked away. Miroku was about to sit down again when a scream ripped through the air. They all rushed to the door.

Kagome

Kagome had opened the door and was startled to see Onigumo shifting on his feet outside. A second later she screamed. Onigumo put a hand on her mouth and looked pleadingly at her.

"You have to help me, he's looking for me. He'll kill me, just like Naraku and the rest of them," he begged.

Just then everyone rushed in, save Kouga who had left out the back door. Miroku swiftly snatched Kagome away for Onigumo. Onigumo, himself didn't move he stared at the group of people and started whimpering. Just as Juroumaru prepared to attack Onigumo, the man shrieked and turned around. Before anyone could do anything he ran down the steps. He didn't stop but just kept running.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked.

"I-I'm fine," Kagome answered.

Miroku was frowning. Onigumo had acted strange. He had heard what Onigumo had said before they had busted in. it didn't add up, someone was killing Naraku's gang and they were all dead so someone else was after Kagome. Miroku looked at the group, it had to be someone close. Then he shrugged, it could just be Hojo.

"Kagome you should stay inside," Sango stated.

"She wouldn't be in trouble if we all went," Inu Yasha argued.

Yura nodded.

"Yeah, let's go shopping!" Ayame exclaimed.

After a moment of hesitation Kagome agreed.

"We can't," Juroumaru said.

"Sorry," Musou apologized.

"It's okay," Kagome said.

"Let's go then," Sango put in.

They took two cars, Inu Yasha, Yura, and Ayame in his car and Kagome, Sango, and Miroku in her car. The mall was relatively busy and Sango immediately dragged Miroku to a hair salon, she was going to get a trim, for both of them. Before she disappeared Sango shouted to Kagome.

"Stay with Inu Yasha, Ayame, and Yura," Sango shouted.

Kagome smiled and turn to her companions, only to find them gone. Kagome was alarmed and searched for them. Then she felt someone touch her should. With relief she turned around, but the stifled a scream, it was Onigumo. He had a mad grin on his face.

"Hello, sweetie. He wants you, you know. So if I bring you to him he won't kill me," he babbled.

Kagome wrenched herself way from him, but he brought out a knife. Her wrist was still sprained, but was healing quickly, since she had broken it a while ago. Kagome stumbled back, but he followed her. She threw her hand up to protect herself, and felt a stabbing pain, before sinking into unconsciousness.

Miroku

He had convinced her that they didn't need a haircut and she had finally caved. So now Sango and Miroku were looking for Kagome. They were just in time to see Kagome fall to the floor. Sango rushed over to her while Miroku stalked up to Onigumo. Seeing Miroku threatening approach him, Onigumo fled in terror.

"Miroku, she's bleeding!" Sango's panicky voice called.

People were staring at them now, lucky they didn't notice the blood, and Sango announcement. Miroku took out his cell phone and dialed 911 and ordered an ambulance. Then he took a notebook out of his pocket and looked for Sesshomaru's new cell phone number. He dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Sesshomaru Kagome's going to the hospital!" Miroku said.

Sango shrieked and Miroku automatically turned to her.

"Her water broke," Sango said softly.

Paramedics rushed over and took Kagome. Sango and Miroku followed them.

"The babies coming," he said into the phone.

"It's a month too early!" Sesshomaru's voice shouted.

"I know!" Miroku shouted back.

An unconscious Kagome moaned lowly and Miroku watched her worriedly.

"I'm coming," Sesshomaru announced.

"Good," Miroku retorted.

"Juroumaru, Musou, get in the car we're going to the hospital," Sesshomaru ordered.

Then the line went dead. Miroku was confused, Juroumaru and Musou were with him? Miroku shook his head and got into the ambulance. At least the man was on the way. Speaking of men, where were Inu Yasha, Ayame, and Yura?

In The Mall

The shadow smirked then he headed for the exit. Two smaller figures followed him.

"Let's go see if out toy is broken," he said.

End Chapter

Akikazu: I bet you know who it is now. So the stakes move up, seven people have to guess before next Saturday. That would be 8/21/04.

Kejie: Even Akikazu could guess this.

Akikazu: Ye... Hey!

Kejie: You fell for it.

Akikazu: Humph, bye.


	8. Return With Death

I really, really dislike school. I also dislike not having money to spend on more Manga. Anyway high school suck, I've got homework this weekend! It would be fine if it were only reading or writing something, but, no, I have to watch the new and time it. Well Ms. Cuda, FUCK YOU!!! And now on with the story.

Disclaimer: (flips the bird)

Chapter Seven: Return With Death

Sesshomaru burst into the hospital. Juroumaru and Musou followed him closely. Sango and Miroku were pacing nervously in the hallway. Miroku noticed Sesshomaru first, he rushed up to him.

"They won't let us in, but they'll probably let you. It's room 102," Miroku rushed.

Sesshomaru nodded and left, Juroumaru and Musou stayed in the waiting room and Sesshomaru disappeared around a corner.

Sesshomaru burst into the door ignoring the protest of the nurses. Kagome's eyes were closed so he went and sat on the edge of the bed. He held her hand in his and started whispering to her.

"Kagome? I'm back," he whispered.

Kagome stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"I've missed you, love. You have to wake up now," he continued.

"If I wake up you'll disappear," Kagome murmured.

"No I won't. I'm staying Kagome, this time for forever."

He gently kissed her forehead and Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened on seeing him.

"Sessho," she said with contentment.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her, but the touching moment was broken when the doctor cleared his throat. Both of them turned to him. Sesshomaru glared icily at the man.

"Um... Mrs. Matsura, you'll start feeling contractions anytime now, I just wanted to warn you," he ended with a squeak.

Kagome's eye widened and she turned to Sesshomaru in fear. He hugged her in comfort.

"It's a month too early," she said.

"Its fine Kagome, the first child is always early," Sesshomaru soothed.

He glared at the doctor over her head, daring him to argue. The doctor turned and started preparing his equipment. Kagome laid back on the bed, soothed for the moment. Then pain gripped her and she groaned in pain. The doctor came to her immediately and Sesshomaru tightened his hand on hers.

In The Waiting Room

Miroku wasted no time in demanding an explanation.

"Why were you guys with Sesshomaru?" He demanded.

"Before he left he asked us to keep an eye on her, and gave us his new number and address," Musou answered.

"How did you know his number?" Juroumaru questioned.

"He's a detective!" Sango snapped.

Miroku was glad that he had explained how he knew Sesshomaru's number, to her on the way here. Facing Sango at the moment was a scary prospect. At that moment his phone started ringing. He answered it impatiently.

"Miroku here."

He listened carefully and jumped up from his seat.

"What? Where?" He shouted.

He listened and hung up the phone. He looked down the hospital's hallway.

"Damn."

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"They found Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Goshinkishi, and Gatenmaru. They've been murdered. There bodies were in a dumpster behind some apartments.

No one said anything, but they were all worried over the incident. Then Sango's phone started ringing.

"Hello, Sango here."

They watched Sango, this had to be bad, Sango's work phone never rang unless it was extremely important. Her face was stricken.

"Thanks for telling me," she murmured.

Sango hung up and looked up at all of them tears in her eyes.

"Kouga's been killed," she announced.

Miroku and Juroumaru swore under their breath. Sango collapsed onto a chair. Musou looked faintly worried, but not terribly so.

"It seems we're next," he whispered.

Sesshomaru

Watching her in pain was nearly unbearable for him. One thing that gave him comfort was the fact that the doctor said the birth was moving relevantly fast. Kagome cried out as she pushed and squeezed hid hand tightly. Sesshomaru looked down at her and brush some hair way from her face.

"Come on Mrs. Matsura, almost there," the doctor urged.

Kagome cried out again and after a while opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sessho, after this we'll be a family again, right?" She asked.

"We always were Kagome," he answered.

Kagome winced but didn't call out, but she clutched at Sesshomaru's hand.

"You won't leave me again will you?"

"Never Kagome. I, Sesshomaru, swear that I will never leave you again," he declared.

"Mrs. Matsura, one more time," the doctor commanded.

With one finally push Kagome collapsed back onto he bed. The doctor handed something to one of the nurses and returned to his spot.

"Now for the afterbirth."

Kagome listened and obeyed the doctor and Sesshomaru watched the nurse closely. He trusted no one, but those in his circle. She turned to him with a sly look. After a glance to make sure Kagome was busy she approached him, carrying the baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," she said.

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly, but continued to watch the nurse warily. She fluttered her lashes at him and he was almost amused. ALMOST. As it was he was highly insulted. He held his arms out and the nurse passed his son to him. He looked down at him and smiled slightly, the baby opened his eye and stared up at him. He had gold eyes and white fuzz covered his head, he promised to favor his father.

"He's going to grow up like you hansom," the nurse commented.

"Do not speak to me and there forth, further embarrass yourself," Sesshomaru said.

The nurse huffed and turned away from him. Sesshomaru turned back to his wife and sat down again. Kagome had her eyes closed and looked exhausted. Sesshomaru planted a small kiss on her lips.

"We have a hansom baby boy Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. He gave her a small smile and handed her their son. Kagome looked down at him and gasped happily. The baby yawned up at her.

"He looks just like you! How adorable," Kagome cooed.

The center of her attention was currently drifting off into a sleep. The doctor waited for the happy couple to notice him. Sesshomaru finally looked up at him.

"Do you have a name for him?" The doctor asked.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Are you sure you want to name your son Kagome?" The doctor said confused.

Sesshomaru glared and Kagome giggled. She looked up at Sesshomaru with a smile. He felt his heart melt a bit, and was glad that he was the one she loved.

"Kagome what do you want to name our son?" He asked.

Kagome looked thoughtful. She racked her mind for the perfect name. Then it came to her suddenly, one of the names she had found a few months earlier. She looked down at her son and then back up at Sesshomaru. The name was perfect.

"Sakuya," she answered finally.

"Sakuya Matsura," Sesshomaru said to the doctor.

The doctor wrote on the birth certificate and gave it to the couple to sign. Afterward they finished Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He raised a brow in question, she smiled gently.

"I don't want Sakuya to be an only child."

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise then a slow smile spread on his face. Kagome looked alarmed for a moment but calmed down immediately.

"Can do ma'am," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Then the door burst open. Sango rushed in followed in by Miroku, Juroumaru, and Musou. Musou motioned for Sesshomaru to come over to him. Kagome didn't notice because she was occupied by Sango cooing over Sakuya.

Miroku watched as Musou explained recent events to Sesshomaru then turned back to the girls.

"What did you name my godchild?" Sango demanded.

"Who said you were going to be the godmother?" Kagome teased.

"Girl, I had better be the godmother!" Sango said with outrage.

Kagome laughed as Sesshomaru returned to her side. He slid an arm around her waist and she leaned against him. Miroku was surprise at how quickly they fell back into their old actions. While he pondered on that Kagome continued to tease Sango.

"I don't know I'll have to think about it," Kagome said.

Sango stomped her foot. Miroku decided it was time to intervene and slid close to Sango.

"Now, now dear. Since Kagome won't let you be a godmother then we can start working on making you a mother," Miroku said.

His hand moved lower and lower. Sango froze in shock but the jumped into action. Bashing Miroku on the head she successfully knocked him to the ground.

"You are such a hentai, Miroku!" She said fiercely.

Kagome and Juroumaru started laughing and Musou was coughing to cover up his mirth. Afterwards Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome.

"Let's go home," he whispered.

He lifted Kagome into his arms and walked towards the door. Juroumaru and Musou went ahead of them, Juroumaru opening doors, while Musou went to start the car.

"Is Musou even old enough to drive?" Kagome asked.

"No we just bribe all the cops that stop us. No one wants me to drive. They're always complaining I drive too fast," Juroumaru explained cheerfully.

"Sessho!" Kagome said in outrage.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That's illegal!"

"If I let Juroumaru drive, we'll crash," he said frankly.

"Hey!" Juroumaru exclaimed.

"Shush, you'll wake the baby," Kagome scolded.

Juroumaru said nothing and Kagome just remembered something.

"I forgot to tell Sango, Sakuya's name," she muttered.

Elsewhere

The shadow smirked staring out into space. It was good to had connections, he concluded. Because of them he knew that the bastard had returned, and that his toy wasn't broken. He also knew that the bastard and his toy had a baby. That brought up an interesting topic.

Two pairs of eyes watched him from the connecting room. Fear reflected in their eyes and chill went down their spines when he voiced a question to himself.

"Will they hold a full service funeral for a new born baby?"

The man was to evil to be the devil, he had to be death himself.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: Only three people guessed. Shame, shame.

Kejie: I guess that you might be smart, as far as dorks go.

Akikazu: No one ever reviews me any more! (cries)

Kejie: No one want to.

Akikazu: You're mean.

Kejie: Not when I shouldn't be.

Akikazu True, true. Bye people!


	9. Realizations

Wow, that was probably the longest I've ever gone without updating. Sadly Leave Again is almost coming to a close. But I think there are a few chapters left, I really don't know exactly.

I would also like to ass for one of the reviewers, that I do not know what Sakuya means, I just like the name and think he a cool, if weird, guy. F.Y.I. I will explain where the name came from in this chapter.

Chapter Eight: Realizations

Sesshomaru almost shook his head in exasperation. Rin had come for a visit and now she, Sango, and Kagome were cooing over his one-day-old son. Kagome looked so proud sitting there with their son in her arms. He was stuck here watching them by himself for Miroku, Juroumaru, and Musou were looking for more information about their new enemy.

"What's his name?" Rin asked.

"Sakuya," Kagome answered.

Sango and Rin gave a little squeal and once again crowded the baby.

"Really?" Sango questioned.

"Yes really," Kagome replied.

"After Sakuya from Sensual Phrase?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded with a smile. Sesshomaru walked up to them and sat down next to Kagome. Sango was peering down at Sakuya with a searching expression.

"He'll break enough heart when he grows," she commented.

"How could a son of mine do otherwise?" Sesshomaru added.

"You're so conceited," Kagome informed him.

"We'd better get going, I'm taking Rin shopping," Sango announced.

Sango and Rin left leaving the happy family alone. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Kagome and pulled her onto his lap. Sakuya stirred in his sleep but quickly settled down. Kagome cuddled into him and sighed.

"I missed you Sessho," Kagome whispered.

"Me too Kagome," Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru kissed her gently, but pulled away as the phone rang. Grumbling he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

Kagome laid back into him as he listened to the person who had called them. She was shocked when his body stiffened. Sesshomaru put down the phone with a glare.

"Sessho?" Kagome questioned.

"Bastard, he knows I'm back Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome curled closer to Sesshomaru, she knew he was referring to the person that had caused him to leave. Something was there in the back of her mind, but she couldn't remember it. All she knew was that Hojo was threatening her family again. She was scared for their son.

"Sessho, I don't want Sakuya to get hurt," she said finally.

"I won't let that happen," he declared.

Kagome knew this already but hearing him say it had a very calming effect. Yawning she drifted off into a light sleep.

Sesshomaru stared down at his wife's head. She was so very fragile, but strong too. He wouldn't let anyone harm a hair on her head, his son neither. He had been known to be fiercely overprotective, but it was just how he was. Sesshomaru also figured that he deserved a happy ending, and since Kagome was with him, he was determined to get it.

Sakuya stirred fitfully in his mother's arms. His eyes opened and immediately connected with his father's. The baby gurgled and smiled. The noise woke Kagome from her light nap.

"Hello there sweetheart," she cooed.

Sesshomaru smiled and rested his chin on Kagome's head. He was content, but heaven help those who tried to ruin this.

At The Mall

Sango and Rin walked out their third clothes shop. They both ran into someone and started apologizing profusely. A second later they slumped to the ground and were dragged off.

The Parking Lot In Front OF Miroku's Office

All three of them, Miroku, Juroumaru, and Musou were tied and gagged. They were loaded one by one into a gray van. Then the van took off at top speed.

With The Happy Couple

Kagome answered the ringing phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Kagome, I've got all your friends. Come and get me," a voice taunted.

Kagome slammed the phone down on the hook and stared at it as if it was a rattlesnake.

"Sessho!" She shouted finally.

Sesshomaru came into the room carrying Sakuya.

"He has them," Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath. Kagome then remembered what she had been trying to.

"Sessho, he's too tall to be Hojo," she whispered.

Sesshomaru processed this information then came to the identity of their enemy.

"Inu Yasha," he said furiously.

: : End Chapter : :

Akikazu: That's kind of a short chapter.

Kejie: Yes it is.

Akikazu: But I kind of want to go buy some Manga at the bookstore. Thank god for birthday money.

Kejie: I want 50 percent.

Akikazu: hell no. Bye people.


	10. Brother My Brother

Hey, I'm making up for being gone for so long, but you know how it is, teachers trying to kill students by overloading them with homework. No offense to any teachers reading this, cause you guys are great. Making the future generations smart is a worthy occupation, even if you have to give them detention every night for eternity.

Chapter Nine: Brother My Brother

Kagome and Sesshomaru rushed over to Yura and Ayame's apartment, Inu Yasha had moved there recently. They had left Sakuya at the daycare that Kagome sometimes volunteered at, with specific instructions not to let anyone but Kagome or Sesshomaru take him out.

After parking the car in front of the apartment, Sesshomaru reached over Kagome and opened the glove compartment. Kagome watched amazed as he pulled out four semi automatic handguns. Seeing her amazed expression he kissed her cheek.

"I'm always prepared," he explained.

He handed Kagome two of the guns and got out of the car. Kagome followed and they stopped at the door.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"As I'll ever be," Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru kicked down the door and Kagome aimed her guns at the open door way. Sesshomaru went in first straight into the living room. Kagome was simply amazed at Inu Yasha's stupidity.

The room was completely dark, and Inu Yasha sat behind a desk feet propped on it one figure stood to either side of him. The hostages lay scattered and tied on the floor. Sesshomaru looked unemotionally at Inu Yasha.

"Well brother?" he asked.

"Do you know why you're here?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"I presume it is to retake the hostages and knock some sense into you," Sesshomaru replied.

"No you're here because of revenge," Inu Yasha growled.

"Revenge?" Kagome said softly.

"For what?" Sesshomaru added.

"Kikyo," Inu Yasha replied angrily.

"Aunty Kikyo?" Kagome questioned.

"My Kikyo, my perfect beautiful Kikyo. She's dead because of you!" Inu Yasha roared.

Sesshomaru moved Kagome behind him, whatever they could say would only make him more insane. He felt freer to insult and argue with his little 'brother' with Kagome safely shielded by his body.

"You killed her!" Inu Yasha killed her.

"Little brother, you have your facts mixed up. We were nowhere near the jail at the time she was killed, but you were. You went crazy after you learned that your bitch had been fucking others. You shot her as you were breaking everyone out of jail, but before that you freed Hojo in hopes that we would blame it on him. It's true isn't it brother," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"No, not Kikyo. I couldn't have killed her, I love her," Inu Yasha denied.

"You blame us because we pout her in jail, and so you sent a letter threatening to hurt Kagome unless I left. Then after I left you started to ensconce yourself in her inner circle and plotted to kill her all the while," Sesshomaru continued.

"No!" Inu Yasha wailed.

"But it didn't go as planed, Kagome kept faith in me and you couldn't get close enough, Juroumaru and Musou made sure of that. That's when you decided that you needed help, you hired Ayame and Yura, and hoped that they could gain Kagome's confidence," Sesshomaru continued.

Kagome watched in horror as Inu Yasha's schemes unfolded in front of her. She watched as the man who had caused her so much pain, sobbed uncontrollably on the desk. Yura and Ayame were standing next to him now looking extremely worried. Then his crying stopped and Inu Yasha straightened, no tear tracks stained his face and he looked slightly mad.

"Yes I killed Kikyo, and now I must live forever in my misery. But if I can't be happy then you can't either!" Inu Yasha declared.

Inu Yasha pulled out a gun and Sesshomaru pushed Kagome to the ground. Inu Yasha laughed wickedly and Sesshomaru realized that he had fallen into his trap. Yura grabbed Kagome, after disarming her she pushed her to Ayame. Ayame shoved Kagome to the desk it slammed hard against her stomach.

Sesshomaru could only watch in helplessness as Inu Yasha yanked Kagome to him by her hair. He quickly pressed a knife to her throat.

"Put down you guns Sesshomaru," Inu Yasha ordered.

Sesshomaru dropped his weapons and kicked them away. Inu Yasha smirked in satisfaction, sure that his victory was at hand.

"Oh, my poor, poor big brother. Does it pain you to see her like this?" Inu Yasha cooed.

"Release her," Sesshomaru commanded.

Inu Yasha pulled the knife slowly across her neck, blood trickled from the new wound, but Kagome made no sound. Sesshomaru growled.

"Oops, my hand must have slipped," Inu Yasha giggled.

Inu Yasha was too busy gloating that he didn't notice the man creeping in from the window behind him. Sesshomaru distinctly remembered the man from before his marriage, this man had caused him no end of grief. Hojo, the name made him want to rip something apart, his brother seemed like a good target right now.

"Don't hurt my Kagome," Hojo shouted.

Hojo tackled Inu Yasha from behind and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome from his grasps. Bring her with him Sesshomaru dived for a gun. Sesshomaru fired and Inu Yasha went down, but not before knifing Hojo in the stomach. Some how Juroumaru and Miroku managed to knock down Yura and Ayame before they tried anything.

Keeping Kagome close to him Sesshomaru untied Musou.

"Musou get everyone else out of here and alert the police. Kagome let's get out of here," Sesshomaru commanded.

He quickly ushered Kagome out of the apartment and into the car. She was shocky, he was sure of it.

"Sesshomaru. It's over now right?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes Kagome it is finally over," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru tightly and he held onto her for all he was worth. He would never leave again, not until time ended.

: : End Story : :

Akikazu: So that's the end.

Kejie: No epilogue?

Akikazu: Nope.

Kejie: I hear a 'but' here.

Akikazu: How perspective. There is no epilogue, but I'm going to write another story soon.

Kejie: God save me.

Akikazu: It will be shorter though, I'm almost finished with it now.

Kejie: Shouldn't you do something about all the errors in your stories first?

Akikazu: I'm doing that today. Well I got to get moving people. Ja ne.

Kejie: And good riddance too.

Akikazu: Shut up Kejie!


	11. Epilogue

I am such a liar. I said there wasn't going to be an epilogue, but I couldn't help it. The story has got to end with a bang.

: : Leave Again : : Epilogue : :

"There's mail for you Mistress."

"You don't have to call me that you know, it makes me sound old. Just call me Kagome," Kagome insisted.

"It wouldn't be proper Ma'am," the butler said sternly.

Kagome sighed, she had been trying to get the butler to say her name for so long, but he refused to. Kagome sighed again, she missed a lot of her friends. After Hojo and Inu Yasha died, and Yura and Ayame were imprisoned, just about everyone left.

Musou was off to America to get his master in biochemical engineering. Juroumaru was off to train for some judo and kendo tournaments. Rin, Kohaku, and Souta were all studying abroad. And finally her family was back in their shrine. Only her, Sesshomaru, Sakuya, Sango, and Miroku were around anymore.

Sakuya stirred in her arms, he was only a year old and Kagome loved carrying him around everywhere. She hummed a lullaby to him as she took the mail from the butler. As she laid Sakuya down in his crib the butler scurried off.

Taking a seat near by she looked at the letter she had gotten. It was a plain envelope with no return address on it, it simply said 'Kagome' on it. She opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Kagome,_

_I will always be there watching you. Not matter what you do and how hard you pled I will never let you go._

_I love you my Kagome._

Kagome stared down at the letter for a second. Her emotions on the note were confusingly mixed up. She slowly rose to her feet and left the room. She started her walk down the hallway in a slow pace, by with each step became faster until she burst into the library.

Sesshomaru looked up in surprise as the doors burst open. Kagome threw herself into his arms, and he readily caught her. He saw that she clutched a paper in her hand and looked down into her face.

"I love you too Sessho," she whispered.

"You know then?" He asked gesturing to the note in her hand.

"I will always recognize you," Kagome said brightly.

"And if I print it on the computer?"

"I'll still know."

Sesshomaru huffed in feinted disappointment. Kagome laughed at his expression. Suddenly his face was serious.

"We're still going tonight?" He questioned.

"Of course Sessho, I'd never cancel a date with you," Kagome answered.

"It's not a date, Miroku just wants us to come, and I'm merely obliging him," Sesshomaru argued.

Kagome was smiling, Sesshomaru was so peculiar, and he had so many quirks.

"I can't believe the mighty, and all powerful Sessho can't handle asking a girl out. So much for self confidence," Kagome teased.

"You dare mock this Sesshomaru, wench?" Sesshomaru said haughtily.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you must pay the price."

Sesshomaru captured Kagome's lips in a kiss. Kagome was soon lost to the world of reason, as she let Sesshomaru's kiss consume her. After a second Sesshomaru broke away from Kagome looking down at her he smirked at her dazed expression.

"I love you Kagome," he murmured.

: : Later : :

Kagome sat curled next to Sesshomaru. They were at a restaurant with Miroku and Sango. The restaurant was fancy and expensive, but intimate and romantic too. Kagome watched the couple across from her carefully, she was sure something was up. The boys were planning something, but she knew she would never get anything from Sesshomaru, so she was trying to learn from Miroku. She wasn't having any luck.

"If you continue to stare at them, I'll start feeling lonely and jealous," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"Tell me what's going on and I'll stop," Kagome compromised.

"No, you'll just have to wait love, you'll see soon," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome huffed and sat back giving up on her quest to learn the secret. Sesshomaru comforted her silently with a kiss to her forehead.

Luckily desert came around just then. Desert certainly had a way of brightening Kagome's mood. After consuming a chocolate cake she was practically purring. She was cuddled into Sesshomaru's side and moved a little closer. Sesshomaru watched her actions with amusement.

Miroku frantically signaled Sesshomaru with his hands. Sesshomaru nodded and turned back to Kagome.

"Love, I'll be right back, Miroku has something he wishes to discuss with me in private," Sesshomaru said.

"Okay," Kagome sighed.

"If you'll excuse us," Miroku added.

Sango nodded briefly. The two men left leaving the two women by themselves. Sango looked despondently at Kagome. Kagome quickly grew worried over the sadness in her friend's eyes.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked.

"He's hiding something, I know it," Sango replied.

"It'll be okay Sango, don't worry about it."

As Kagome finished speaking she noticed that it had grown quiet. Looking around she saw that the band had abandoned the stage and had been replaced by two men and a pianist. Kagome fell back in her seat when she recognized Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"What are they doing?" Sango whispered.

Miroku walked up to the microphone and looked out over the audience. Kagome could tell when he locked his eyes on Sango. Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru and he locked eyes with her.

"I would like to sing a song for a very special woman in my life, Sango," Miroku announced.

A spotlight illuminated Sango.

"And I to my wife, Kagome," Sesshomaru added.

The spotlight brightened to include Kagome. Slight sounds of murmuring were heard around the room nbut they stopped as the pianist started to play. All attention was on the two men with microphones, on stage.

Miroku started the song, a few seconds after the pianist started playing.

"I call out your name,

but babe you don't hear."

Sesshomaru immediately took up the next verse.

"I come early to school,

just to be near."

Miroku once again took up the song.

"But babe you don't know me."

Miroku faded out and Sesshomaru came in again.

"Don't see me in light."

Miroku joined Sesshomaru and their voices blended.

"You're keeping my heart,

locked up all tight.

My love, my obsession,

my death, my life.

I'll watch from the shadows

through dark's cutting knife.

I pray that you'll see me,

pray come meet me.

Pray you'll come greet me,

We'll start a new life."

There was a loud applause as the piano's last notes died in the air. Miroku bowed slightly to the audience and lifted the microphone again.

"Sango will you marry me?" He asked.

There were catcalls and whistling from the audience and Sango blush red.

Then taking a deep breath she shouted above the crowd, "yes!"

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to add his own suggestion.

"Kagome, I want a daughter," he announced.

The audience grew louder and Kagome turned redder than Sango. Having lost her voice she nodded. With a whoop from Miroku the boys were back at the table.

Sesshomaru hugged Kagome close to him, she buried her burning face in his shirt. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"So what will we name her?" He asked.

"I don't know," Kagome mumbled.

"I see... how about Sakura?"

"Sakura, it's perfect."

Kagome unburied her head and looked up at Sesshomaru. It was amazing, she had confessed her love to a complete stranger, moved away for five years, been stalked and hospitalized, married the man, been left, had him come home, and had a son. How many girls were so lucky?

The thoughts kept her up until midnight. That's when Sesshomaru looked down at her absent face and interrupted her.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Counting my blessings," Kagome replied.

"Am I one?" He asked curious.

"You're my number one," Kagome answered.

"Just the way it should be," Sesshomaru said with satisfaction.

"Yes, just the way it should be," Kagome repeated with a laugh.

: : End Story : :

Akikazu: that's a much better ending.

Kejie: not much.

Akikazu: I also think it's long. I hit five pages.

Kejie: yippy, skippy, peanut butter.

Akikazu: shut up!

Kejie: no!

Akikazu: Bye people.

Kejie: sayonara!


End file.
